


渴念

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen
Summary: “我知道我的渴望，也无数遍告诉自己这并不可耻，可我如何去和我灵魂深处那些耻辱感斗争，挣脱我那些不敢窥探的记忆？”





	渴念

**Author's Note:**

> 双向泥塑慎入。

第一次心中萌动着朦胧的喜悦究竟是什么时候，黄荏珺其实早就记不清楚了。一定要较真的推算的话，大概是在刚读初中的时候，夏天的尾巴还没滑过去，操场闷热的天气里树上的夏蝉叫的震耳欲聋，没有荫蔽的烈日底下年轻的心脏有力地搏动。整整齐齐的纵队让她能隐约的看见尽头那个男孩子突兀的高鼻梁，她似乎能穿过空气中弥漫的汗臭味去捕获那一丝，来自他身上的洗衣粉清爽气息，连带着让她身周炽热的空气都好像因此减了热度。  
可她始终无法将“喜欢”两个字说出口。  
并非因为学校老师或是家长三令五申的什么“学生不允许谈恋爱”，不过是源自她心底的耻辱感。  
她记得幼时因为激动而无意识的并起双腿，在凳子的表面与牛仔短裤谨慎摩擦的感觉，那种诡异而神秘的东西刺激着她的神经，像来自伊甸园海蛇的诱惑，迫使她开始不受控制的陷入某种无止的渴求。  
换做现在的她，她当然明白那时的感觉到底从何而来，因此愈发的恐惧着。却仍是像天鹅一样仰起头来，脖颈融入空气中，屏息着在摇晃之中获得一瞬的快乐，然后更加深刻的厌恶自己。  
“或许我就是个婊子。”  
她总是这样唾弃着自己，一遍又一遍。

读高中的时候，同桌的那个女孩子眼角总是弯弯的，总是在黄荏珺说话的时候盯着她的脸庞，像一只争宠的小狗一般，眼眸里边被黄荏珺的影子倒映填满。上课记笔记时，那个女孩子总是垂下头来，短发乖顺的从脖颈上滑落到两侧，遮住她认真的侧脸与闪动的睫翼，只剩下葱白纤长的手指捏着笔杆，在笔记本上飞快的记下一排工整的字迹。  
她会在天气热起来的时候露出大片的大腿肌肤，还有她漂亮的小腿线条，在热浪中短款运动裤的边缘翻飞。体育老师抽风让女生跑一千二的时候，她总会放水等黄荏珺跟上来，等到黄荏珺脱力的在阴凉角落瘫倒的时候笑嘻嘻的凑上来帮着捏腿，顺便不安分的在腿上揩油，揪一把黄荏珺白皙软乎乎的大腿肉。  
李蒂糯，李蒂糯，李蒂糯。  
黄荏珺的本子页边被这个名字填满。  
她确切的知道自己的心脏正在为这个名字而躁动，疯狂的跳动着、渴望着，像是揣了只兔子……不，大约是揣了一个贪玩的萨摩耶，在她胸膛里边撒欢儿奔跑，闪着光芒的笑眼不断动摇着她的心。血液里头每一个细胞都在叫嚣着它们对李蒂糯的渴望，在黄荏珺的身体之中奔腾。  
每一次打着问问题的幌子去偷瞄李蒂糯垂下眼帘用心写步骤的样子心中充盈着的微妙喜悦，都在她抬起眼来认真的询问"听懂了吗？"的时候被黄荏珺自己用力击碎。  
有这样肮脏念想的她怎敢去玷污那一方圣土。  
李蒂糯却仍然会在上课的时候在桌子底下将手覆上黄荏珺的腿，亲昵的把头靠到黄荏珺肩上，在黄荏珺有意拍开她的手的时候有些哀怨的盯着黄荏珺的背影。

"黄荏珺，你等一下!"  
天气逐渐开始回暖的时候，李蒂糯那一头齐肩短发已经疯长的冲向腰去了，她倒是满不在意的把头发往肩后随意松散的一束，总叫人担心她的发绳会在下一秒消失。是最后一次艺术节，李蒂糯难得穿了裙子，裙摆在她奔跑的动作中舞的像一朵花。她一手扯着自己的裙摆，一手压着发绳，肩膀上因为她耍酷只背了单边的包甩来甩去，等到跑到黄荏珺身边的时候胸口起起伏伏的，却还有余力拉着黄荏珺跑进小巷子里，像个小流氓似的把人堵在里头。  
“你最近一直在躲我……是发现了什么吗？”  
黄荏珺看着那双眼睛这么看着自己，心里倒是真有几分愧疚，却又不知道如何回应对方的问话，只得沉默的咬住下唇，不敢与那双晶亮的眼睛对视。  
“如果是这种程度的话，大概也没有更差的情况了……我真的忍不住了…黄荏珺，我喜欢你。”  
黄荏珺瞪大眼睛看向李蒂糯，她看到那张脸上并不容易见到的紧张不安，白色的裙边被揉的乱七八糟。  
“能不能给我一个机会……”  
她无法拒绝这个极具诱惑的提议，她险些被引诱着点头了，只能努力收回漫无目漂浮的目光。掩饰出并不存在的冷静，推开抵住自己的手，她的语气甚至带上了哀求的味道：“再让我考虑一下，可以吗？”  
李蒂糯像个傻子一样咧开嘴，眼角弯弯猛地抱住了面前的人。黄荏珺感觉要被这个傻子勒死在半空中了，到底为什么她看起来瘦力气却这么大啊。  
她挣出一只手拍了拍李蒂糯的手臂，无奈道：“松开，我还没答应你呢。”  
李蒂糯只是笑着揉自己的头发，连声音都带着笑意。  
“那我现在可以正式追求你了吧，黄荏珺同学？”  
“好。”

虽然是追求者和被追求者的关系，其实日子也不过是一样从日历上边一点点溜过。只是李蒂糯会在上课之余悄悄给黄荏珺塞小纸条问今天中午打算吃什么，纯白的便签纸的最底下被她特意用粉红色写了一排的“（爱心）黄荏珺”。或者在黄荏珺转头与她视线对上的时候，继续明目张胆的盯着黄荏珺的脸看，顺便附赠一个大大的笑容。  
每次黄荏珺问她借笔记的时候，李蒂糯总是仗着那一点身高优势低着头对上黄荏珺的眼睛，说着“笔记有什么好的不如找我问”，然后把笔记递过去看对方看到页脚粉红色名字的表情。  
黄荏珺总是感觉自己是在踏着云端的梦中，她总是惶恐着，担心这个梦会在她恍惚中惊醒。  
下暴雨的时候，宿舍的门被敲响了，几个舍友都推辞着不想下床，黄荏珺无奈穿着睡裙去开门，李蒂糯抱着毯子站在门口，宿舍已是早就熄了灯，她的脸在微弱的光里头看的不明晰，黄荏珺分明看到她对自己笑的嚣张，可朝向自己舍友的语气倒是可怜的很。  
“我过来借个人可以吗，我不敢雷雨天一个人睡觉”  
“行，就荏珺你去吧，你和她熟。”  
李蒂糯对着黄荏珺做了个鬼脸，带着人往自己房间走，黄荏珺盯着前边那个后脑壳，感觉自己不争气的心脏快要跳出来。  
只是那天晚上尽管与李蒂糯相拥而眠，黄荏珺的噩梦还是毫无征兆的出现。  
她惊醒时才发现自己的啜泣，可李蒂糯却已经将自己拥入怀中，轻轻拍打后背，乌黑的头发纠缠在一起，她们只能看到彼此。  
李蒂糯垂下眼帘来问：  
“我可以吻你吗”  
黄荏珺的发顶在李蒂糯的脸颊上蹭了两下，换来柔软的嘴唇与自己贴合。  
下巴抵着黄荏珺的肩膀，李蒂糯将人锁在自己怀里，声音透过她与黄荏珺胸膛之间闷闷的穿出来：  
“我不会离开，这个年纪大概说这个太早，但我会尽我最大的能力陪在你身边，除非这是你的意愿。”  
“所以黄荏珺，你愿不愿意和我在一起。”  
李蒂糯清亮的双眼再一次对上黄荏珺，黄荏珺飞快地点了一下头，只觉脸上发烫，疯狂抚摸着自己的嘴唇，磕磕巴巴的找话题转移。  
“马上毕业了，你想去哪个大学？”  
“……轻划大学？”李蒂糯抱着她笑倒在床上。

毕业那天黄荏珺被灌了不少酒，在同学中间总是安静着的李蒂糯倒是没人打扰，等到归家的时候早已醉成一滩水，闻着李蒂糯身上熟悉的香味便蹭上去，也不管温度就这样窝在肩窝里头。李蒂糯垂下眼来搂住怀里的黄荏珺，低声跟同学打了声招呼，便抱着人往自家走。  
黄荏珺乖的很，温顺的被李蒂糯抱着走回去，只不过在李蒂糯耳边留下一点音节支离破碎念叨。但是冷汗却在黄荏珺的额角脊背渗出，睫毛不规律的震颤，最终从喉头滚出颤抖的“别离开我”。  
李蒂糯知道这是黄荏珺的梦魇。  
她亲吻黄荏珺的发顶，尽可能安静的打开房门。  
房间里的温度因为空调迅速的降低下来，她把脸上泛着红的黄荏珺裹到被子里，点亮了厨房暖色的光。  
黄荏珺在床上躺了一会，身边的那股熟悉的味道消散了很多，迷迷瞪瞪的坐起来，光着脚晃出房间去找人，柔柔的搂住李蒂糯腰。  
李蒂糯听着有一下没一下的脚步声连忙关掉灶台上窜动的幽蓝火焰，在腰被搂住时无奈放下锅来道：  
“给你煮醒酒汤呢，别闹，等下烫到你。”  
黄荏珺贴着李蒂糯的脊背，胸腔震动传出闷闷的声音。  
“你别走…”  
“好。”  
她把黄荏珺抱回了房间，盯着黄荏珺泛红的脸颊和眼角，对自己趁人之危的想法感到不齿，却依旧开口：  
“你愿意和我做吗，黄荏珺。”  
黄荏珺一双眼睛泛着水光，迟疑着点头，无法在清晰和疯狂中寻找到那个平衡，干脆将自己交给面前的人，任由她疯狂。

李蒂糯的腿抵进她的腿间，她第一次与这个女人这样疯狂的几乎窒息的接吻，她的手攀上李蒂糯的肩膀，她们交换唾液，汲取着对方口中的空气，将吻痕遍及全身。李蒂糯亲吻她的小腹，一点点危险的下移与她无法启齿的地方相触，用平日捏笔的漂亮手指探进她的体内，欣赏她因为情动而露出脖颈的脆弱线条。  
黄荏珺发誓自己从没有这般清晰的感知过这样的刺激，分明李蒂糯在她的胸口作妖，她却难以克服她的梦魇去伸出她的手。  
退开一点，李蒂糯对视黄荏珺的眼睛。  
“我也渴望着你。如果理智无法接受的话，闭上眼，剩下的让我来。”  
她们两个在床上滚作一团，柔软的的躯体纠缠融合到一处去，床单在女孩子清亮的笑声与混杂某种愉悦的呻吟之间被踢落在木质地板上，纤长的手指勾结在一起，一同大胆的向下滑去。光滑的腿在灯光下反射着健康的光泽，脚趾被刺激得蜷缩，汗液的味道融合在一起，她们的胸口不断起伏，黄荏珺无法控制的睁开眼睛来把面前人刻在眼底。

拿到录取通知书那天，乌黑的长发同白色裙摆舞起花来，大只的萨摩耶抱着她的宝贝主人转了两圈，眼角弯弯。夏蝉仍然是震耳欲聋的叫，可是黄荏珺却凑近耳朵去，悄悄咬了一口李蒂糯的耳垂道：  
“喂，我喜欢你好久啦。”


End file.
